The Original-Character-Storm-And-Takeover Mini-Arc
This non canon mini-arc, when OCs attacked Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout and his team, and dominated the land, appeared in and began the "The Fanmade Episodes" arc. While well-done, and close to official standards, this 3-episode mini-arc has been called "rushed," "a little too stupid," and "You're violating the restraining order, Tom." Summary In this mini-arc, Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout and the Scoutlings were celebrating on the beach when two men and a classy woman appeared out of nowhere. These people are revealed to be Old-Development-Smartass-Betty (an alternate timeline version of Betty), Coldsteele-the-Emo-OWN-Scout, and Total-Idiot-Niceguy-Meme-Internet-Sniper (pictured below), a supergenius and the leader of the group. Drawing their weapons and moving into fighting Scoutkenn stances, Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout begins to monolouge, expressing the fact that "...we are stronger than you, HA!" and "..try and hit us if you're able to, even though you can't because we are strong, HA!" Before he could finish, Total-Idiot-Niceguy-Meme-Internet-Sniper put on a fingerless glove and smacked him with it, turning Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout into Tuocs-Ruokrap-Loohcshgih-Ajnin-Gnidoorb. In this new, unholy form, Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout became someone who loved his friends, abstained from violence, and expressed a newfound love of Mormonism. Naturally his friends were totally repulsed and quickly escaped. After escaping the scene, the rest of the Scoutlings soon realized that they weren't the first ones to be attacked, as every other living thing around had become a recolored Cartoon Horse, a Scout without crazy hair, or an O.W.N. member. The Scoutlings became agitated and begin to argue; they begin to fight amongst themselves, punch each and every one in the face. Zippy Danger was the first to regain his senses and pleaded with the others to stop. At that point, Saracho noticed that Betty had disappeared. Roughly 3 hours later, only Rear Admiral Fights remained. Everyone else is either a Cartoon Horse, a crappierer OC, or Dead. He asks why Total-Idiot-Niceguy-Meme-Internet-Sniper is doing this, and he happily responds. As it turns out, Total-Idiot-Niceguy-Meme-Internet-Sniper's real name is Smitin Jones, a hacker and fan of the Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout anime. One night, while working on a page of the anime fanwiki, he had found a rift through the computer to their world, bringing his OCs to mess around with, "especially Old-Development-Smartass-Betty, who's hot as fuck." Rear Admiral Fights couldn't help but agree, seeing as he had also read the script. Total-Idiot-Niceguy-Meme-Internet-Sniper explained that he had found a glove that could turn everyone it touched into a crappy OC, fueled by the spirit and deep psycological meaning behind the show. He began to say where Rear Admiral Fights could find the Power Nugget Cluster Crystal, where he could raise his Power Nuggets to untold meatiness, when Coldsteele-the-Emo-OWN-Scout came out of nowhere and stabbed him, saying, "Psssh… Nothin Personnel… Kid…" As Rear Admiral Fights yelled at Darkshade-the-Emo-OWN-Scout, everyone returned to normal, and talked about how hot, sexy, smart, and cool Total-Idiot-Niceguy-Meme-Internet-Sniper was. The view then cut to Smitin's home, where he was shown typing on the computer, saying gleefully as the episode ended, "Wait until everyone reads my fanfiction. My self-insert OC is killer!" Category:Episodes Category:Villains Category:Story Arcs Category:Meta Category:Season 8.5